1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land grid (LGA) connector assembly which has an LGA connector and a pick up cap being mounted to the connector for provision of a smooth flat top surface for sucked by a vacuum suction device, thereby facilitating mounting the LGA connector assembly onto a substrate circuit such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many mass production lines, vacuum suction devices are often used to suck electronic components such as land grid array (LGA) connectors, and then position the connectors on substrate circuits such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). An LGA connector typically has an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the housing, a metal clip pivotably mounted to an end of the housing, and a lever pivotably mounted to an opposite end of the housing for engaging with the clip. The clip has four sides and a generally rectangular window in a middle thereof. Each contact has a first contact portion protruding outwardly from a top portion of the housing, for electrically connecting with a corresponding contact pad of an LGA central processing unit (CPU) respectively. In order to suck and position a LGA connector on a substrate circuit, a pick up cap is often pre-attached on the top portion of the connector. The pick up cap is a substantially rectangular plate having two extending portions extended coplanarly from two opposite sides thereof, and several latches and claps set on the other opposite two sides thereof, when the pick up cap is mounted on the clip, the latches and clasps snap corresponding two opposite sides of the clip and the two extending portion engage with the other two opposite sides of the clip, thereby attaching the pick up cap to the LGA connector. The pick up cap has a smooth flat top surface. The vacuum suction device is able to suck the flat top surface of the pick up cap, and reliably move and accurately position the LGA connector onto the PCB. After the LGA connector has been correctly mounted onto the PCB, the pick up cap will be detached from the connector, the definite procedure is that one operator uses one of his fingertip to lift a small rift between one extend portion and one side of the clip to detach the pick up cap away from the connector.
However, the operation of detaching the pick up cap from the connector may encounter some problems due to the rift, which is so small and unobvious and can not afford a sufficient operating place for being manipulated by an operator with his fingertip. Moreover operator may even attempt to detach the pick up cap by manipulating a wrong place, not exact the rift between one extend portion and one side of the clip. This often causes damage to the connector or the pick up cap.
Therefore, a new pick up cap that overcome above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.